growlanserfandomcom-20200216-history
Growlanser II: The Sense of Justice
Growlanser II: The Sense of Justice is the second game of the Growlanser series developed by Career Soft. Like its predecessor, it is a tactical role-playing game, and carries on notable features from the first game such as branching storyline points and multiple endings. Growlanser II starts during the same time as Growlanser I is ending but most of the gameplay takes place a year after Growlanser I. Story The country of Burnstein is where the revered Imperial Knights hail from. Wein Cruz is a boy entering the Officers' Academy. He aspires to become an Imperial Knight, one who inspires others with their stature. He befriends another student, Maximillian, and when they graduate, they part ways since Maximillian enters into politics instead. With his job as an officer, Wein must investigate the happenings that may disturb the peace of the country. Malicious forces are at work to ignite war between Burnstein and Rolandia. Wein and his friendsmust stop the villain, or even join that side. Characters Wein Cruz: The main Protaganist. A boy with high hopes for the future. He is an enthusiastic trainee in the Knight Academy who aspires to become an Imperial Knight. Maximillian Schneider: He enrolled in the Knight Academy and became a knight because of his father's wish. He and Wein became close friends. Hans Bearnt: A friendly kid who was inspired to become a fighter by Wein and Max. He enrolls in the knight academy to learn to fight. Charlone Claudius: The young daughter of noble social status. Also a student in the Knight Academy, with excellent grades. She also aspires becoming an Imperial Knight and idolizes Julia. If meet certain conditions she will become a Unicorn Knight, a group directly led by Julia. Riviera Marius: A magic user and Shadow Knight of Burnstein. Shadow Knights are spies for Burnstein and work behind the scenes. She is secretive and tries to keep distance from people in order to protect herself emotionally. Arieta Lyuis: The mysterious Growsian girl Wein met in his childhood. He got his treasured ocarina from her. She is possesed by Geval, which is why she looks exactly like she did in Wein's memories of her. Brett Varner: A guard in the Space & Time Control Tower. He is a simple and humble guy. Can only be obtained if you did not recruit Lyell. Sereb: A magical wolf and the last of his kind. Long ago he was captured by humans for research but was saved by Arieta. He becomes her loyal companion and protector. Can only be obtained if you did not recruit Arieta. Byron: Wein's commander in the Burnstein Army. He seems to hold a dislike for Wein's squadron in particular. Logan: Wein's commander during his Academy days. He was friends with Maximillian Schneider's father. He blames himself for Schneider's death and feels he must protect and do anything for Maximillian. Wolfgang: Leader of the Grandzenschtraum mercenary band, an experienced warrior. Returning characters Ernest Lyell: Ex-Imperial Knight of Burnstein living in exile. Powerful warrior loyal to his friends. Can only be obtianed if you do certain events. Carmaine Fallsmyer: Knight of Rolandia. He is ordered by King Eliotte to accompany Wein. Xenos Langley: A strong swordsman and former mercenary. His hometown is Grandshill and he was a champion at the arena. Karen Langley: Younger sister of Xenos. She works in the hospital in Grandshill and is an expert on medical herbs. She often goes outside to collect herbs for medicines and writes a book about them. Misha: A clumsy redheaded girl attending the Magic Academy who often bumps into people. Louise Fallsmyer: Carmaine's younger sister, a Growsian with the ability to teleport. Oscar Reaves: An Imperial Knight with a gentle demeanor. Julia Douglas: The first and only woman Imperial Knight. Ariost: A scientist who develops technologies at the Magic Academy. Wallace: A former mercenary, works for Rolandia. See Also *Screenshots *Videos Category:Games